Oyasumi, hime
by D-Naruto
Summary: One shot. IchiHime. Romántico. Suave, pero intenso. Dulce, pero picante. ¿Qué mejor que pasar el verano con la chica que te gusta?


**Versión editada de este one shot. En principio, iba a ser más picante. Pero me gustó tal como quedó. Dedicado a un amigo que sabe pedir bien. Gracias por leer. IchiHime _rulz_!  
**

**Pareja:** Kurosaki Ichigo x Orihime Inoue  
**Título:** _Oyasumi,__ hime__…_

El semestre había acabado y, las vacaciones de verano, llegaban ineludiblemente. En mi interior sentía un poco de tristeza: Keigo y Mizuiro se irían juntos a la costa, en medio de un grupo de chicas.

"_Ese__ jodido __guaperas__…"_- pensé, sonriendo. Keigo le suplicó –hasta la extenuación- que lo llevara con él. _"__Maldito __obseso__…"_

Por otro lado, Chad decidió marcharse un tiempo a México: quería saber más de sus orígenes y buscar su verdadera fuerza para proteger a más gente. Siempre ha sido una gran persona.

Ishida, en su altiva búsqueda de los poderes de Quincy, encontró a un padre. Me alegré mucho por él; quizá así bajé su patético orgullo.

Rukia… ella sigue en la Sociedad de Almas, disfrutando de sus días de libertad con Byakuya y Renji: un merecido descanso, tras aquella cruenta guerra. Siendo sincero, la echo de menos.

Tatsuki, teniendo su primer verano sin competición, fue _secuestrada_ por sus amigas. Un viaje por todo el país, que pequeño no es. ¿Cuánto aguantará al lado de Chizuru? Sólo de pensarlo se me eriza la piel.

E Inoue, que se iba con las chicas, también. Me hubiese gustado compartir el verano con ella.

Y aquí estoy, con las manos en los bolsillos –caminando por las calles de Karakura. No me quedó más remedio que salir a dar un paseo, ya que el pesado de mi padre estaba inaguantable. Más que nunca, diría. ¿Qué le pasará al viejo por la cabeza? Últimamente, se comporta de un modo extraño. Supongo que es por _ese_ día.

Sumido en esas reflexiones, avisté a alguien unos metros más adelante: cabello cobrizo y largo; esa forma tan especial de caminar; las proporciones de su figura…

¿I-Inoue…?

- ¡Inoue!- exclamé, mientras me acercaba.

Ella se giró tan sonriente como de costumbre. Me saludó levantando la bolsa que llevaba en su mano derecha. Es, realmente, preciosa; me refiero a ella, no a la bolsa.

- ¡Hola, Kurosaki-kun!- tan risueña. Mantiene su cara aniñada, anhelando la protección de quien pueda dársela.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté, bastante sorprendido.- Creía que te habías ido con las demás.

- Pues, no.- se rió, poniendo una cara divertida.- Al final me quedé, ya que Tsubaki necesita recuperase y me tiene preocupada. Además, ellas podrán divertirse sin mí.- esa sonrisa forzada esconde algo.

- Aunque digas eso… eres la única que puede controlar a Tatsuki y Chizuru.- intenté restar importancia a la situación. ¿Por qué no te preocupas más de ti misma?

- ¿Tú crees, Kurosaki-kun?

- Claro, esas dos son monstruos diabólicos.- dije, haciendo gestos raros con los brazos.- Chizuru, es la peor: siempre pensando en lo mismo...- eché una miradita ágil a sus pechos. ¿Y quién no?

- ¿Te apetece un té?- me preguntó, amablemente. Aparté los ojos de aquella _inmensa_ zona.

- Vale.- contesté.

~ o ~

Sin darme cuenta, el tiempo pasó veloz: ella seguía hablando de cómo conoció a Tatsuki y luego a las demás. Es una historia que he escuchado cientos de veces, pero que nunca me cansaría de escuchar; menos, de su boca. Su voz es armoniosa y dulce, igual que su rostro cuando recuerda las situaciones divertidas de aquellos días. Simplemente, me pasaría el día admirándola: una chica muy fuerte, aunque no dé esa sensación. ¿Quién podría vivir sola durante tanto tiempo, sin desvanecerse en el intento? Siempre llevando a cuestas el peso de las decisiones, sin ayuda. Convirtiéndose en adulta; antes de perder su niñez, además. Sin embargo, siempre muestra una sonrisa; inocente, muchas veces.

Una perla de luz iluminando su cara, y el camino de los que están a su alrededor. Por eso, debo protegerla: para que nunca se apague esa calidez.

- ¡Vaya! Kurosaki-kun, fíjate lo tarde que es.- soltó de repente.

- ¿Qué?- dije, desprevenido.- Ah, mejor será que me vaya.

- Pero… es muy tarde.- cortó ella.- Me gustaría que… te quedaras esta noche.- murmuró sutilmente, desviando la mirada.

- Da igual.- miré la habitación, dándome cuenta de que sólo había un futon.- Aunque, si no es molestia…- añadí, extrañamente.

- Mira, aquí hay otro futon.- me mostró el objeto, sonriente.- Ahora podemos hacer… ¡una fiesta de pijamas!- añadió, levantando los brazos.

- Oye, Inoue…- la miré algo mosqueado.

Poco después, se dirigió al baño, argumentando que iba a darse una ducha y que yo me fuese preparando para la "guerra del almohadas". Suspiré, mientras colocaba el segundo futon en el suelo. Inmediatamente, fui a la cocina para preparar algo de cena; pero, cuando abrí la nevera…

- ¿Q-qué es esto? ¿Cómo puede alimentarse así…? Con el cuerpazo que tiene…

De repente, su voz me llamó desde la ducha, pidiendo la toalla que se le olvidó. ¿Cómo es tan despistada? Da igual, supongo que es algo que lleva en la sangre.

- ¿Dónde las guardas?- pregunté desde la distancia, abriendo el armario de la salita.

- En el segundo estante del armario.- me explicó.- Traémela, por favor.- pidió, educadamente.

Después de hallarla, caminé hacia el baño con la sensación inequívoca de que me estaba ruborizando. ¿Cómo voy a dársela sin mirar? Observé mi mano derecha, donde llevaba la seca prenda.

- Tú… has tocado su cuerpo, ¿verdad?- le pregunté al inanimado objeto.- ¿Su piel es suave…?- me di cuenta de mi actitud y paré.

¡No soy un pervertido! Pero, ¿y si ella…? No, con lo de Yoruichi tuve suficiente, y aprendí la lección. Bueno, aprendí a no mirar como si me fuera la vida en ello… ¡Vamos, que es una mujer-gata! Pues mejor aún…

¿Cuáles serán más grandes…? Mierda, Kon utiliza demasiado mi cuerpo.

- Te la dejo… sobre el lavabo.- entré con un ojo cerrado, aunque el vaho no dejaba ver mucho. Suspiré aliviado, pero decepcionado.

- Gracias, Kuro-… ¡oh…!

¿Kuro-oh…? Al girarme para comprender la situación, observé a Inoue resbalando con el filo de la ducha. Insólitamente, todo estaba sucediendo a cámara lenta, con lo que pude reaccionar a tiempo y agarrarla antes de que se estampase contra el mármol.

Al final, ella acabó en mis brazos, en una posición bastante indecente; aunque no incómoda, desde cierto punto de vista. Un furor repentino hizo aparición bajo mis pantalones; más que nada, porque me percaté de que ella estaba… ¡desnuda! Lógico, si uno piensa que se estaba duchando. No se me da bien pensar _bajo__ presión_.

Cerré los ojos automáticamente, intentando pasarle la toalla –que había salido volando hacia el otro lado-, para que se tapase. Sin embargo, ella no extendió su mano para cogerla, con lo que no tuve más remedio que abrir los ojos. ¿Por qué no la…? Y, claro, entendí perfectamente.

- K-Kurosaki-kun…- tartamudeó, totalmente ruborizada. Desvió sus pupilas hacia abajo.

Seguí el movimiento con mis propios ojos y vi dónde estaba puesta mi mano derecha. Un sudor frío empezó a recorrer mi cara, al tiempo que noté el calor saturando mis mejillas. Y alguna que otra parte de mi físico. El pálpito de los pantalones se convirtió en algo más.

Intenté quitar la mano de allí, pero… se está tan bien. Tan suave; tan delicada. Tan apetitosa, ¡maldita sea! Ahora sí que va a verme como un pervertido. A esto, ella se revolvió levemente, sonriéndome de forma extraña: nunca la había visto así.

- ¿No piensas quitar tu _garra_ de ahí?- lanzó con astucia.- Tendré que _vengarme_, I-chi-go…- susurró en mi oreja.

Me estremecí como quien lo hace ante una brisa helada. No obstante, aquella sensación era tan sutil que mis ojos se agrandaron sin remedio. ¿Dónde se habrá metido…? La duda desapareció en el momento en que, comenzando con una caricia, la pelirroja me sacó de aquella realidad y me trasladó a la de su propio ser: sus labios aferrados a los míos, bajo el sol del verano. Las risas, las miradas; su ternura…

Me perdí en el gris de su mirar, hasta que llegó su piel para rescatarme y fundirme en sus ahogados gemidos. Hasta el final.

Me desperté sobre uno de los futones, contemplando su rostro a la derecha: sonreí felizmente. Dormía en paz, ajena al mundo. Mi mano empezó a mecer su cabello –delicado y aromático-, mientras mis labios añoraban el sabor de su piel. Al cabo de unos segundos me acerqué para abrazarla.

- Dulces sueños, Orihime…


End file.
